Yellow Devil
, also known as Rock Monster or Yellow Demon, is a giant and the first combat robot created by Dr. Wily, originally appearing as a fortress boss in the first Mega Man game. Its body consists of yellow goo-like shape-memory parts that can dismantle and cross the screen to attack his enemies. His only weak point is his red eye. Video game appearances ''Mega Man The Yellow Devil can be very difficult to defeat, due to his complicated attack pattern, and his tendency to change forms after getting hit once or twice. His weakness is the Thunder Beam. Mega Man Powered Up In the ''Mega Man remake, Mega Man Powered Up, it is revealed that the Yellow Devil can talk, but the only thing he can say is "Bumo", which he says in various ways in order to form his own language. Cut Man attempts to speak it, but without much success as it only seemed to insult the monster. Ice Man appears to understand what the Yellow Devil is saying, however, and says that even that the Yellow Devil has his mission, he has his own mission, too. Oil Man just copies his "bumo"s. Bomb Man doesn't understands what he says and tells him to speak in a "language that can be understood". His attack pattern in New Style is different from the original. On Easy Mode, he will just stand in the same place and reveal his eye to shot energy spheres. On Normal, he splits in parts like the original game. On Hard, he also splits in parts, and fires a laser beam at the player either from the ground or the wall. To avoid the ground laser, the player has to stand at the wall and jump at the correct time. To dodge the wall laser, the player just has to run near him. Sometimes he will try to crush the player with his hand. He is weak to the Fire Storm. ''Mega Man: The Power Battle Yellow Devil appears as the penultimate boss of the "Mega Man 1~2" and "Mega Man 3~6" courses. In the "Mega Man 1~2" course, he jumps back and forth and sometimes takes a round form to attack with a laser. He uses his body to attack by splitting in nine parts that fly across the room, throwing a cube-shaped part of his body that bounces across the room, slam enemies with his hand to pull the target into his body and launch them at high speed, and blasting his upper body into four fists diagonally to punch foes. His weakness is the Super Arm. In the "Mega Man 3~6" course, he only jumps back and forth. After taking a small amount of damage, the Yellow Devil splits in three smaller versions of himself with horns. One of the miniatures will fight in the ground, jumping around and attacking by firing three small projectiles or splitting in three parts. The other two miniatures will walk around the ceiling and attack by releasing three large energy spheres. After the small version in the ground takes some damage, it will jump to the ceiling and change places with other miniature. After all three receive enough damage, the Yellow Devil will reform and jump around the room. He is weak to Gyro Attack. Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters Yellow Devil is the penultimate boss of "Rescue Roll!" course. His attack pattern is similar to the "Mega Man 1~2" course from ''Mega Man: The Power Battle, except that his splitting attack changed and the four-way fist blast was removed. He can walk and defend against attacks in this game. He is weak to Thunder Beam. ''Mega Man: Battle & Chase Yellow Devil is one of three enemy racers (the others being a Roader and Sniper Joe). There is also a secret boss recolor of him called , sometimes shortened to Black Devil. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U The Yellow Devil is set to appear in an unknown capacity. The only footage seen of him was at the end of the Mega Man trailer, which shows him forming and Mega Man trying to hit him in the eye. The blobs seem to come from the top of the screen as opposed to the sides of the screen though. Other appearances *Yellow Devil has a cameo appearance in the opening cutscene of ''Mega Man 8. *The Yellow Devil was shown in the first trailer of Rockman Online, but the game's cancellation as well as lack of footage with him make it impossible to determine where he appears and what role he plays. Data Damage Data Chart Displays the amount of damage in units that Yellow Devil will receive from each Special Weapon from the original Mega Man. Other media ''Mega Man'' (Archie Comics) The Yellow Devil appears in the first issue when Mega Man is entering Wily's fortress, however during the fight, the scene cuts to the (chronological) beginning of the story. The battles conclusion is shown in the fourth issue. Mega Man destroys him with the Mega Buster as he doesn't want to use the weapons copied from the Robot Masters. ''Mega Man Megamix Yellow Devil is the large robot who stands guard within the main control room of Wily's fortress. His body parts are composed of an organic ferromagnetic polymer gel, and each part is controlled by a nucleus-like core. Changes in the magnetic field allow it to take on the distinctive Yellow Devil form. What appears to be its eye is the main core that controls its entire body. Wily believed Yellow Devil to be his greatest creation ever, but due to the fact that Yellow Devil's core could be disrupted by a strong electromagnetic pulse, the Thunder Beam proved to be his ultimate weakness. All the Yellow Devil can say is the letter "W". After the defeat of Dr. Light's six Robot Masters in the story "The Birth of Mega Man", Yellow Devil holds Mega Man as he meets Dr. Wily. Wily tries to convince Mega Man to join him, but as he refuses, he orders Yellow Devil to crush him. Mega Man manages to escape Yellow Devil's grip by using Guts Man's strength, breaking his arm, and then finishes him off with a Thunder Beam. [[Rockman (manga)|''Rockman (manga)]] Yellow Devil appears in Wily's fortress. All it says is sounds like "Gururu". Gallery Mmpu-yellow-devil.jpg|Yellow Devil from Mega Man Powered Up. YellowDevil-BattleChase.jpg|Yellow Devil in Mega Man: Battle & Chase. BlackYellowDevil-BattleChase.jpg|Black Yellow Devil in Mega Man: Battle & Chase. ROYellowDevil.jpg|Yellow Devil in the first trailer of Rockman Online. MegaManArchieC001-5.jpg|Yellow Devil in the Mega Man comic by Archie Comics. MegamixYellowDevil.png|Yellow Devil in Mega Man Megamix. R1YellowDevil.png|Yellow Devil in the Rockman manga. SSB4_Yellow_Devil_splitting.jpg|Yellow Devil splitting in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. Trivia *A glitch in the original release of the first Mega Man game allows the player to quickly defeat Yellow Devil by shooting him with the Thunder Beam and repeatedly tapping the pause button when it makes contact. Every time pause is toggled it will register a hit. *The music that plays during the Yellow Devil battle in Mega Man: The Power Battle and Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters is a remix of the music from the first two Wily stages in the original Mega Man. *In the U.S., Yellow Devil's name was changed to "Rock Monster" in early sources due to a policy Nintendo had against religious references in NES games at the time. *In most of his appearances in different Mega Man titles, Yellow Devil's primary weakness tends to be electricity-themed weapons. The Green Devil and Shadow Devil bosses from Mega Man 8 and Mega Man X5 also have an electric-based weakness; Thunder Claw and Tri-Thunder respectively, with Tri-Thunder acting almost identically to his weakness in the original Mega Man, the Thunder Beam. *The Yellow Devil (or rather Devils in general),Vile from the X series and to a lesser extent Copy X from the Zero series have a pattern of appearing in the first game of their respective series, then the 3rd game in the series, then in the 8th game (obviously this doesn't apply to Copy X as there were only 4 Zero games.) Interestingly both Vile and the Devil have a green variant. However it should be noted that only Copy X and Vile were the same individuals each time while the Devils that appeared were all different. es:Yellow Devil Category:Classic bosses Category:Mega Man 1 bosses Category:Mega Man: Powered Up bosses Category:Mega Man: The Power Battle bosses Category:Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters bosses Category:Robots made by Dr. Wily Category:Rockman Online Characters Category:Characters voiced by Gerald Matthews Category:Mega Man: Battle & Chase Racers